


Secret Attraction

by Ink_Filled_Dreams



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Filled_Dreams/pseuds/Ink_Filled_Dreams
Summary: Jeno can't stop thinking about the cute boy with the pink hair that stopped by the flower shop.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Secret Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta read, and honestly, I don't think it's all that good, since it was my first time writing for this ship, but AO3 could always use more fluffy Nomin fics.

Walking into the flower shop first thing in the morning was Jeno's favorite part of the day. He usually opened shop by himself, and today was no different. He loved the florally scent, and the way the early morning sunlight filtered through the windows, basking the whole store in a golden glow.

He switched on the open sign and unlocked the door, then went over the orders that had come in overnight. Most people bought bouquets online to be delivered directly to wherever they were needed, and since he didn't do deliveries, Jeno didn't interact with people much while at work. He kind of liked it this way, getting to work by himself. It was relaxing.

Only a handful of people came in by the time ten rolled around, and the majority of them were just looking around. Tuesday mornings were always slow, and not many orders had come in. _Maybe I'll get lucky, and there will be a rush._

Jeno was in the middle of finishing up the last order when the front door opened, the little bell tinkling to alert him to a new customer, even though he couldn't see the door from here.

"Good morning," he greeted the newcomer before he could see their face. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Yeah," the customer answered, walking out from behind the display that blocked his view of the door. He had rose pink hair the brightest smile Jeno had ever seen. "I'm looking for something pretty to get for my mom for her birthday. I've never bought flowers before, so I was hoping you could help me." He walked up to the counter, eyeing the bouquet Jeno was currently working on. "Hey, I like those. What kind are they? I seriously know nothing about flowers." He laughed, making Jeno smile as well.

"Daffodils," Jeno answered. "I don't know if you care much about what the meaning behind the flowers you buy, but daffodils symbolize new beginnings."

The pink haired boy made a face. "That's not what I'm going for. Maybe something that means 'I appreciate you'?"

Jeno thought for a moment. He studied the symbolism behind different flowers for fun during his breaks, which came in handy when working at a flower shop. A lot of people didn't care about what the flowers they were buying meant, but for those who did, he was prepared. "Peach colored roses mean appreciation," he suggested.

"Roses are too cliché," he said, leaning against the counter. "Do you have anything else?"

"White camellia symbolizes love behind mother and child," Jeno said. "You said it was for your mom, right?"

The boy nodded, though he didn't seem convinced about the flowers. "White is kind of plain, isn't it? Can I see what they look like, first?" He looked up at Jeno questioningly, his eyes sparkling, and for a few seconds, Jeno's mind pulled a blank.

"Oh, uh," he stammered, tearing his gaze away from the other boy. "Yeah, of course. They're, uh...I'll go get them." He hurried to the back, his heart beating rapidly against his ribcage. Once he was safely out of eyesight, he let out a shay breath, trying to regain his composure. His face burned, and was undoubtedly glowing red. Hopefully the pink haired boy hadn't noticed.

He pulled out a single white camellia and returned to the front. The boy was still there, looking over some of the bouquets they had on display.

"Here, this is what they look like," he said, and the boy's face lit up.

"Oh, those are pretty!" He exclaimed. "Can I have a small bouquet of just those? I don't have the money for anything super complex."

"Sure thing," Jeno said, glad he had decided so quickly. He wasn't sure if he could handle being so close to the other boy for too long, because even from here he was overwhelmed by his presence. He seemed to practically glow, all smiley and pretty. Jeno felt his blush returning.

The other boy watched with interest as Jeno prepare a small bouquet, his eyes never leaving Jeno's hands. He trimmed the stems so they were all the same length, and picked out a simple pink ribbon to bind the flowers together.

"Does this look alright?" He asked as he wrapped the bouquet in a plastic covering.

"It's beautiful," the boy confirmed, practically beaming as Jeno handed him the bouquet. He dug through his pockets and pulled out his wallet to pay, unaware of how Jeno was staring at him. "Next time I need flowers, I'll definitely come here!" He said, handing Jeno his credit card. Jeno couldn't think of anything to say as he rung the boy up, so he remained quiet, sneaking occasional glances when the other boy wasn't looking.

Jeno's chest ached painfully when the boy left, the bell tinkling behind him. He didn't even know his name, much less his phone number, and it seemed unlikely that he'd come back any time soon.

He tried to push the thought of him out of his mind, but there was something about him that called out to Jeno, a sort of bond between them that pulled Jeno to him. It was ridiculous, and he had no doubt it was only him who felt it, but he just couldn't get his mind off of him.

~ ~ ~

It was only a week later when he arrived at work to find a bouquet sitting on the front desk and no customers in sight.

His coworker, Chenle, popped out from behind the front counter, a spool of pink ribbon in his hand. "Hey, these are for you," he said, motioning to the bouquet of pink calla lilles and white gardenias on the counter. _Secret attraction and adoration._

"For me?" Jeno echoed, surprised and a little bit pleased. "From who?"

"I dunno," Chenle said with a shrug. "There was an anonymous order online. It just said, _give to Lee Jeno_. That's you, isn't it?"

Jeno traced over one of the slender pink petals, warmth spreading through him. "But who would buy me flowers?" He asked out loud, knowing Chenle didn't have an answer for him. He was touched by the gesture, even though he didn't know who made it. 

"Secret admirer, maybe?" Chenle suggested.

Jeno just rolled his eyes and went back to get his apron, but he couldn't help but hope that, just maybe, Chenle was right. He had never dated anyone seriously before due to the fact he was painfully shy, and never found the courage to take things further than a few dates and holding hands at school. Now he had college in the winter and work in the summer, so he didn't have much time for a girlfriend or boyfriend as it was.

At least, that's what he told his friends, so they'd stop pestering him about it.

The front door opened, the bell tinkling loudly as if whoever it was had practically flung open. Chenle looked up, and Jeno decided to leave the customer to him while Jeno finished clocking in.

"Hey, is Jeno here? I came by the other day and was told to come back today," the customer said, their voice familiar. _That boy from last week?_

Sure enough, the pink haired boy from before was there, looking over at him with a blinding smile on his face. Jeno found himself smiling back, and Chenle gave him a funny look. Jeno knew his crush on the pink haired boy was probably obvious, but in the moment he didn't care.

"Did you like the flowers?" The boy asked, eyes shining.

"Were those from you?" Somehow, that made the bouquet much more special. "Thank you, I love them. Do you, um...do you know what they mean?" He asked, deciding to be a little bold.

The boy's cheeks went as pink as his hair, and Jeno found his flustered, shy expression cute. "Yeah, I do," he confessed. "I couldn't stop thinking of our last meeting, and how kind you were to me. And you're really pretty, too. I hope you don't mind if I start hitting on you," he finished hopefully.

"Yes," Jeno blurted quickly. "Definitely yes."

"Do you like pizza?" He asked, practically bouncing. "Or ramen? I know this place that has the best instant ramen! Oh my gosh, you don't know my name, do you? I'm sorry, my name is Na Jaemin. I forgot to tell you last time I was here, I was too stunned by how cute you were," he said with a wink.

Oh gosh, what did Jeno get himself into?

"Are you usually this cheesy?" He asked with a mock eyeroll.

Jaemin shrugged, his eyes twinkling playfully. "Only with those I like."

Chenle - who was still there, watching them with amusement - made a gagging sound, and Jeno felt his face go hot. "Gross, go flirt somewhere else! You can make kissy faces at him when you're on break, okay Jeno?" 

"Sorry, I won't distract you from work," Jaemin apologized. "I'll leave you my phone number and you can call me once your shift ends, alright?"

Jeno nodded, and the two exchanged numbers, both smiling like idiots.

Jaemin left with one last wave over his shoulder, and Jeno waved back, his heart beating like crazy in his chest.


End file.
